Hanging By A Moment
by Sugar Orion
Summary: Xan and Obi are looking for the perfect moment. (Please Read and Review!)


** Hanging By A Moment** **By: Kyra c/o mike_comrie89@hotmail.com**

Title: Hanging By A Moment   
Author: Kyra   
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: Well Sure! All press is good press!   
Feedback: Please…please…I'm dying…   
Summary: Xan and Obi are looking for the perfect moment.   
Warnings: Arr…implied slash be ahead…Run for your lives if you're fragile and closed minded!   
Disclaimer: More Life House. Ugh. This exists in the same universe as my last fic. You don't have to read it, but you should. This summer, I plan to write a big fic. This is the best I can do for now. I don't own anything but a bike. And it's not even nice bike. 

** Hanging By A Moment **   
_Lifehouse   
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
I'm chasing after you   
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me now   
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm tapping into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you   
There's nothing else to lose   
There's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
I'm chasing after you   
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm tapping into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you   
Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment here with you_

Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled his robe closer together as he entered the gardens. He let out a sigh, and swept the expanse with his tired eyes. The full moon cast a blue glow all over the darkened plants. The Bellsida palace was surrounded by expanses of well-maintained plants that were the pride of its monarchs. The Queen held lunches and parties in the foliage and the flora. 

Obi-Wan started down the path, and breathed in the cool air. He could feel the living Force around him, but he couldn't touch it. No matter how hard he focused, he couldn't tap into the calm that he so needed. 

The path curved around the rows of plants that were starting to show the traces dew on their leaves. He reached out, and ran his fingers over the surface of a leaf and gathered the moisture onto his hand. The cool sensation, at the atmosphere of the garden's at night, was starting to block out the vivid nightmare that had roused him from otherwise peaceful dreams. 

No matter how much meditation he put himself through, and how focused he remained during the day, his fears sometimes crept into his dreams. He had found some comfort in the large gardens on the planet. They reminded him of the Temple gardens on Coruscant. And of his former master. 

The stones of the path were glowing under the moonlight. Beneath his bare feet, the path was cool. He could hear water running in the distance, as the many streams that crisscrossed the area continued to flow. He had only been in the gardens a few times during the negotiations, but could remember his way. 

Farther down the path, he reached a small deviation. The fork in the road made him pause. As he gazed down one route, he let out a small gasp. He didn't expect to see a figure kneeling in the center of the path. He stared for a moment, then took a step forward. 

"Xanatos?" He said, gently. He had been training with his new master for nearly a year, and still declined to use the honorific. Xanatos didn't encourage, or discourage, his actions. He just waited until Obi-Wan was more sure of him. 

He saw the other man shift, and glance over his shoulder. He blinked, then smiled at his apprentice. "Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan returned the smile, then came to kneel beside his master. "What are you doing out here?" 

Xanatos shrugged. "The same as you. Bad dreams." 

Obi-Wan blushed in the low light. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." 

"No," Xanatos replied, "I woke myself. My dream made me remember something I had long forgotten. Look." 

Obi-Wan followed the direction that Xanatos was pointing. In front of them, alongside a bend in the path, was a massive flower. It was closed, but was starting to lift apart and bloom towards the sky. Obi-Wan looked to Xanatos in question, and Xanatos grinned at him. 

"It's a rare cvista flower. It only blooms once in a long while, and only at night. The last time I was here, I was about fourteen and Master suggested I watch with him. It takes about four hours to bloom, and I couldn't sit that long." Xanatos sighed. "I left, and missed something very important. He was disappointed in me. I hurt him." 

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, and looked back to the flower. Now, he could think of many instances he would change so he could stay at Qui-Gon's side. His eyes went back to Xanatos, who was staring sadly at the plant. Obi-Wan, who was kneeling close to Xanatos, leaned his head against his master's shoulder. Xanatos smirked, and brushed his opposite hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. 

"It makes me realize and remember every time he told me to live in the moment. I thought that meant for me to go out and take risks and challenge everything that was in my path. Now, I know what it truly means." Xanatos dropped his head to rest against his Padawan's. 

"Even the simple moments are important." Obi-Wan whispered. 

"We're not living in moments, we're hanging by them. To hang onto a moment, and to make it last, is what's truly important." Xanatos' eyes were focused on the slowly blooming flower, but his thoughts floated elsewhere. 

Obi-Wan snuggled against Xanatos' cloaked shoulder. A piece of Xanatos' dark hair slipped across his face. Obi-Wan smirked. "This is a good moment." 

"I agree." Xanatos lifted his head off Obi-Wan's, and gently turned Obi-Wan's face to his. He ran a slender finger across his cheek, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

Xanatos drew his head closer, until he was a breath away from Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan's eyes opened. They were clouded with surprise, and trust. They sat there, frozen, letting the moment stretch out. Not pulling away, Obi-Wan brought his hand up, and caressed his master's face. 

Xanatos smiled, "Someday, Obi-Wan." 

He gently moved away, and brought Obi-Wan into an embrace instead. Xanatos could feel Obi-Wan's disappointment across their bond, but smoothed it away with a delicate wave of reassurance. //Some moments, no matter how perfect, are better left until we're both more sure of ourselves.// 

//But I'm sure now.// Obi-Wan replied, dismay etching his words. 

Rubbing gentle circles on the boy's back, Xanatos sent his peaceful and loving emotions to pledge his feelings. //Obi-Wan, there is a promise in my words. Our moment will come.// 

Obi-Wan lightly pulled away from Xanatos. He met his eyes, and nodded. "Will you tell me, when the moment comes?" 

Xanatos kissed his forehead. "You'll know." 

Together, they watched the flower bloom, leaning against each other. 

****

End 


End file.
